


羞耻play三十题 08

by Escape_627



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_627/pseuds/Escape_627





	羞耻play三十题 08

08 电车里的痴汉  
文/幻阳

他听说过很多关于电车痴汉的肮脏故事，他也知道成人片里很多都以“电车痴汉”为主题，他认为这些不过是做戏、别人随便说说，又或者痴汉都对女人下手，不想他堂堂一个标准的七尺男人也会遇上痴汉！

但当他感觉到屁股正被人肆意抚摸的时候，他几乎快崩溃，差点就喊出声求救。但下一秒嘴巴却被人用手掌给捂住，他也就不敢再有什么动作，只在心里祈祷着那个人赶紧到站走了，又或者有人会伸出援手解救他。

就在他觉得那人的手快伸入裤子里头的时候，身后一轻，转头看去果真有人阻止了那人的痴汉行为。

朴灿烈觉得自己都快哭了，这位大神让我好好膜拜你，你犹如观音菩萨心肠特别特别好！

诶诶诶！不是，我说！这位先生你手往哪儿摸呢你那每个男人都引以为傲的地方往哪儿顶呢啊啊啊啊？！不是吧？送走一位痴汉，却又来了一个，而且还是个大帅比！妈呀！

帅比把朴灿烈逼到车厢的角落，将他圈在自己的手臂里，贪婪地嗅了嗅他的头发，再者是脸蛋、脖子、腋下、胸膛、……

“唔！”别再往下了！朴灿烈及时推开男人的头，不让男人继续往下闻下去。

准备脱身的时候，男人却一把把他的双手举高压在头顶上，贴身的白色上衣被掀起，露出嫩白的肚子和没有赘肉的两侧纤纤细腰。也不知道这男人吃什么的，力气大得惊人，竟然一手就能紧抓着朴灿烈的两只手，而且朴灿烈完全没有反抗的余地！

“你你等一下，有话好好说，我我唔！……”

男人一把捏着朴灿烈的腰，还恶意地挠他的痒，故意挑起朴灿烈的欲望。朴灿烈是什么货色？就是毛都还没长齐的小屁孩，这种事情哪里可能比男人这种老司机还要有经验，早就软了腰，要不是有男人扶着，早就跌坐在地了。

贴身的紧身裤勾勒出朴灿烈两条匀称的大长腿和挺翘的屁股，被男人的大手来回穿梭抚摸着。朴灿烈觉得不舒服，又担心被别人看见，赶紧抓着男人还在作祟的手，对他皱眉摇摇头。

痴汉有这么好说话吗？答案是没有。男人不顾朴灿烈的反抗，继续对朴灿烈毛手毛脚的，下方胀鼓鼓的东西磨蹭着朴灿烈的欲望，很快就立起一个小帐篷。

“啊……你别……”双手无法动弹，朴灿烈只好出声反抗，怎知却被男人趁虚而入。

男人抓准时机，趁朴灿烈张开口的时候上前吻住他，逮住朴灿烈的舌头开始吸吮，将口腔里分泌出唾液纷纷吸到自己嘴里来，吞到肚子里去，舌尖舔过朴灿烈口腔内的各个角落，先是贝齿，再来是上颚、牙龈。由于动作过猛，牙齿磕到朴灿烈的牙齿，朴灿烈吃痛地低吟。

男人掏出尺寸惊人的分身，上下套弄了一会儿，按住朴灿烈的肩膀把他往下压，让朴灿烈跪在地上，一手握着下身在朴灿烈眼前晃了晃，用那从包皮里显露出来的龟头碰撞朴灿烈光滑的脸蛋。

男人捏着朴灿烈的脸，将自己的欲望硬塞入朴灿烈紧闭的口中，挣扎无果的朴灿烈只能任凭男人把那腥臭的巨大挤进自己嘴里，一顶便是顶到口腔最深处，喉咙生疼，硬是挤出眼泪来。

后脑勺的头发被男人紧抓不放，朴灿烈的头只得跟着男人手的动作向前后移动给男人口交，双手抓着男人的裤管稳住自己，不让自己失去重心跌倒。

“唔……唔唔……”从未经此事的朴灿烈害怕得忘了呼吸，才被男人捅了几下就已经达到极限，快要窒息的感觉涌上脑海，紧张之下牙齿不小心咬到那塞满口腔的巨大。

“嘶！”男人倒吸一口气，高举的巴掌停顿了片刻，终究没有下手，“给老子好好弄！”

这回朴灿烈老实多了，握住男人的茎身探入口中前后移动吞吐，粗糙的舌苔舔弄着外皮，调皮的舌尖则逗弄着马眼，修长漂亮的手指把玩着那两颗小球，尽力讨好男人。

男人舒服得揪住朴灿烈的头发，没一会儿因受不了刺激而射出白浊，茎身恶意逗留在朴灿烈的嘴里，强迫朴灿烈将他的东西给吞进肚子里。朴灿烈本是要吐出来，无奈男人根本不让，只好强忍着恶心的感觉咽下。

男人抓着他胸前的衣襟把他从地上拉了起来，由于长时间跪在地上朴灿烈腿还有些软，整个人扑向男人，反应过来时欲要站直却被男人环住了腰，男人低沉好听的声音在耳畔响起：“怎么？投送怀抱？”

“屁！”朴灿烈一阵颤栗，连忙推开男人。

男人轻笑，不以为意地耸了耸肩，再次把朴灿烈逼到角落去，手钻进朴灿烈的衣衫内，长茧的手掌由下往上大肆抚弄朴灿烈的身体，最后来到胸前的小红豆前，轻轻拂过乳尖。

“呃……”朴灿烈不禁低吟一声，下一秒意识到这是在电车上，于是赶紧捂住嘴不敢，不再让奇怪的声音外泄。

男人坏笑，知道了朴灿烈的敏感点后更是故意地逗弄那个地方，先是有意无意地挑弄，再来是双手拇指按压、揉搓那粉嫩的乳头和乳晕。经不起戏弄的小红豆变得挺立，是更深一些的红色。

“啧啧，低头看看你的小豆豆，红红肿肿的，多可爱~”男人戏谑道。

“唔……”朴灿烈别过头，手臂遮住双眸，嘴唇紧咬着。

见朴灿烈不敢看，男人也不逼迫他，自顾自的低头叼着那可人的乳头轻咬、吮吸。双手也不曾闲下来，轻松脱下朴灿烈的裤子和内裤，向那颇有弹性的臀瓣摸去，竟是一阵湿润的触感，还有些黏黏糊糊的，男人很快就反应过来那是什么。

他沾了点在手上，拉开朴灿烈的手臂好让那人看着自己的手。男人的食指、中指在朴灿烈眼前拉开距离，二指之间挂着一条淫靡的银丝。

“你看看，都湿成这样了。真是个淫荡的坏宝宝~”男人把朴灿烈放到座位上，上前咬住朴灿烈的耳垂，将朴灿烈的双腿折叠成M字形，手指缓缓挤入股缝间借助从朴灿烈体内分泌出来的蜜液慢慢探入还未开拓过的洞穴，“你看，你的小洞洞正慢慢把我的手指吃进去哦，好棒！”

“呜啊……不……好难受你出去……哼……” 朴灿烈无力地抓住男人在自己体内搅动的手，对他摇头说不，语气里带了些许撒娇的意味，男人听了甚是喜欢。果然他物色这么久的小猎物就是这么可爱！

“乖，你忍一忍，等下让你爽歪歪。”男人吻了吻他的嘴角。一触碰到朴灿烈的薄唇，男人就无法把持住了，两瓣嘴唇迫不及待就贴上朴灿烈那晶莹剔透的唇瓣，从来没有什么能够让他这般动情，失了理智。

朴灿烈的双脚一直半挂在半空中，酸得颤抖也不敢贸然放下来，被抽插着的后庭依旧微微不适。忽然被男人的手指一顶，撞在某个点上，一阵有如电流的感觉从头脑一直穿透至脚底，全身冷不防颤栗，忍不住“啊”了一声。

“呵呵，原来是这里。”男人点头说道。

男人抽出手指，那虽然发泄过一次但依然昂首的巨龙早已迫不及待，对准朴灿烈做过扩张的蜜穴，缓缓挤入。

朴灿烈眼看着自己那难以启齿的地方，竟然正在一点一点地含入那大得无法形容的茎身！朴灿烈“唔”的一声，羞得红着脸紧闭双眸别过头，不再去看。做过了扩张，再者还有透明液体的润滑，男人不至于太艰辛，朴灿烈也因为做过扩张，虽然还会感到疼痛，但不至于撕裂。

男人撑在朴灿烈的两侧，开始摆动强劲的腰肢，锁定朴灿烈的敏感点抽插起来。

“唔唔……唔……唔嗯……你轻……啊！……唔哼唔……不……”朴灿烈一直捂住嘴巴，不让自己叫得太大声，但男人似是恶意要让他出声，抽插得特别快而且还很用力，他不得不叫男人慢一些，怎知男人却趁他开口时，猛然用力顶了一下，直达最深处。

朴灿烈也不管电车上有没有人听见，但他知晓肯定是被听到了，但他却无暇顾及了，男人抽插的速度让他缓不过来，呼吸都变得困难。

突然觉得下身有着一股劲，浓稠的精液射了出来。

“哦？真浓，还没自己手淫过吧，你这小家伙？”

“你闭嘴唔！……”

“真是的，嘴这么硬将来会吃大亏的。”

还有什么亏会比现在吃的这亏还大啊！！！

朴灿烈没好气地瞪了他一眼，索性闭眼，不再理会男人，任由他在自己体内贯穿。不可否认，这种感觉他已经慢慢沦陷了，从未感觉过的快感让他欲罢不能。

男人无奈地笑了笑，继续抽插，一直到双方都到达欲望的最高峰，男人射精在朴灿烈的后穴里，朴灿烈下身前端则再次喷出比刚才的浓稠度少一些的精液。

朴灿烈缓缓放下双腿，大腿的内部早已抽搐得快要抽筋。

“下一站，XXX，请乘客们做好准备……”电车上响起机械般的女声。

朴灿烈提起挂在小腿上的内裤和，穿上被男人丢在一旁的裤子，也不管后方还有残余的精液，拉上内裤和裤子待电车到站后就头也不回地往外走。他只想赶紧离开。

自那天以后朴灿烈再也不敢搭早上的电车去上学，他都搭公交，至于放学，则是等到最后一趟车，他再也没碰过那个男人。

一月后，朴灿烈站在电车门口，不知怎么的，今天的最后一趟车特别多人。突然一手环住他的腰，那把许久未曾闻见的声音响起：“我找了你好久，你知不知道？我的小坏蛋。”


End file.
